The invention resides in a press installation and, more distinctly, in a transfer press as it is used especially for the manufacture of large components, such as vehicle body parts.
Transfer presses include several press stages through which the workpiece passes in series. For the transport of the workpiece, a suction arrangement is provided which includes, for example, suction bridges by way of which the workpieces are transported from one press stage to another. The press stages are arranged in a predetermined pattern wherein the center distances between the press stages are all the same.
It is the object of the present invention to provide in connection with transfer press or similar press installations, a possibility for a more flexible arrangement while maintaining a uniform transfer.